Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Avalanche and addonitial help by Studio Gobo, Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Namco Bandai, Rockstar Games (with help from Rockstar San Diego and Rockstar London), Criteon Games, Ghost Games, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel, LucasArts, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this Winter 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo NX, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows and Mac. The game's engines are Rockstar Games' Rockstar Advance Game Engine (for gameplay physics), Electronic Arts' Frostbite 3 (for graphics), Square-Enix's Luminous Studio (for Character animations, Character models and vehicle models) and Sega's Hedgehog Engine (for daytime/nighttime and weather cycle) for console version and the Unity 4 Game engine (which has the same purposes for the same game consoles for the handheld version but with more improvement). Plot The Prologue The story begins with Brodie (Yuri Lowenthal) and Alexandra (Hayden Panettiere), a duo of kart racing-loving teenagers team up together for a kart race. When suddenly something unexpected, They enter the Ultimate Kart Racing championship which will take the entire Disney Multiverse that will not only include Disney's original works but also Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm and even Jim Henson's. First Impressions The Duo's journey to becoming champions begin at the Sol Dimension where they met Sally Acorn (Tara Strong), Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (Haley Joel Osment) and Roxas (Jesse McCartney) challenged them to a 2 lap race at the Destiny Islands. Challenging to a Kart League at the Metropolitan America When Alexandra, Brodie and the gang went to San Fransokyo to compete Riku (David Gallagher), Marine the Raccoon (Sarah Silverman), Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter), Prince James (Tyler Hera), Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), and Dipper Pines (Jason Ritter) to determine who can win the races in San Fransokyo, Downtown Danville and Gravity Falls, Oregon. The first villain where the duo will face after teaming up with Hiro and GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) is Dr. Drakken (John DiMaggio) force these people to race him at Middleton which Drakken lost. Alex goes for the Grid After Drakken's defeat the trio read the newspaper that Drakken is going to have a second race, along with Loki (Troy Baker), Shego (Nicole Sullivan) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olivia Olson), so Alexandra decided to get help from Shadow the Hedgehog (Johnny Yong Bosch), Gamora (Laura Bailey) and Thor Odinson (Travis Willingham) for some race training in the Hawaiian Islands. After that, Alexandra goes for the grid along with Brodie and teams up with Rallen (Yuri Lowenthal) and Mabel Pines (Kristen Schaal) to race Shego at The Grid. Dashing to Radiator Springs After Shego got defeated at The Grid, this time She calls Dr. Eggman (Jim Cummings) and also Count Dooku (Corey Burton) to create a race track at Radiator Springs. However, Brodie and Company are'nt ready for that. The Annual Multiverse Endurance Race It is revealed that The Marian 5 was formed and their plan was to make an Endurance race around Los Angeles, so Brodie and Company called the Bandicoot Brothers from N. Sanity Island, Sonic (Yuri Lowenthal), Blaze (Laura Bailey), The Avengers, the Flynn-Fletcher Brothers and even Jeena (Michelle Ruff) to help them to get prepared. Galactic Conjunction for Bigger Endurance The event that everyone in the entire Disney Universe has waiten for has begun at the Galactic Conjunction 6000 after Ultron (James Spader) teamed up with Xehanort (Christopher Lloyd) and Shane Cortez (Dameon Clarke) but However, the race is going to start until Brodie and Company appear. The Race Before Time After Everyone raced at the Galactic Conjunction 6000, Marco is not giving up and it's revealed that the next race will involve time travel through Disney's Universes. Marco's Final Race Marco wanted to race more but Edward (Sean Schemmel) told to him to stop but Marco wanted to keep winning so he announced everyone on Earth that his final race will be held in Planet Pluto. Gameplay The game will be very similar to Mario Kart ''but with characters from Various Disney franchises like ''Mickey Mouse, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Frozen, Inside Out, Toy Story, Marvel Comics, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Big Hero 6, Brave, Monsters Inc., Cars, The Rescuers and numerous others. While the transformation system is in the style of Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed and the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed ''games (''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the Burnout ''games and even Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games. The drifting system will be in the style of ''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, every Mario Kart game to date, and even every Initial D ''video game. Most of the stages of the game where based on one Disney franchise like Downtown Danville (which is based on ''Phineas and Ferb) through there were stages based on multiple Disney franchises like New York (which was based on American Dragon: Jake Long, The Rescuers, Bolt, Girl Meets World, Planes, Wizards of Waverly Place, Gargoyoles, 'Mickey Speedway USA ''and ''Marvel Comics) and London (which was based on Cars 2, Phineas and Ferb, A Christmas Carol, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, Mary Poppins, Gargoyles ''and ''Muppets Most Wanted). Powerplay Elements The game will feature powerplay elements from Split/Second: Velocity ''for all of the races in the game. Elmination Races Elimination Races will combine the Lap Knockout race elements from the ''Need For Speed ''franchise, the fast paced racing elements from Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games and the Powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity . Open World The game's open world settings will be Sydney, Australia, Makati City, Philippines, Tokyo, Japan, Seoul, Korea, London, United Kingdom, Los Angeles, California, Osio, Norway, St. Petersburg, Russia, New York City, New York, Paris, France and even more settings will be added in the future via mandatory updates. The game's open world is heavily influenced to the Rockstar Games' titles Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''and ''Midnight Club 3 ''as well as Electronic Arts' title ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. Upgrading System The upgrading system will be similar to Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, Need For Speed: Underground ''and the 2015 ''Need For Speed ''video game as well as ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Customization The visual customization is heavily influenced and similar to Need For Speed: Carbon's Autosclupt feature alongside the customization style being similar to Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift ''and ''Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer was added for all versions of the game. Similar to Mario Kart 8, it will feature 8-Player online multiplayer in addition to 16 to 30 (22 in the mobile and handheld versions) Player online multiplayer like in Real Racing 3 ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V. Kart Grid The Kart Grid will depend on the track you are playing from 16 Playable Characters in small tracks to 30 (22 in the Mobile and Handheld Versions) in Grand Prix-like race tracks. Track Creation Track Creation will be very similar to the Disney Infinity ''series' track creation toy box and ''Modnation Racers' level editor. Items Used as Powerups in the Game Disney Originals (Based on Disney, Pixar, Disney Channel, Disney Junior and Disney XD franchises) *Mickey's Sorcerer Hat *Jake's Swords (Destiny Sword, Forever Sword, Captain's Sword and Shark Sword) *Microbots *Chili Peppers *Star's Wand *Wander's Hat *Sword *The Journals *Baseball Launcher *Wander's Banjo *Keyblades (Varies on Track) *Watch *Electric Guitars *Dynamite *Memory Orbs Marvel Super Heroes (Based on Marvel Comics) *Mjonlr *Infinity Stones *Spider-Glider *Captain America's Shield *Dual Pistols Lucasfilm (Based on Star Wars and Indiana Jones) *Lightsaber *Blaster *Whip Jim Henson (Based on Muppets and Fraggle Rock) *Kermit's Banjo *Gonzo's Trumpet Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Undergorund and Sonic X *Chaos Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Sol Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Super Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Sonia's Keyboard *Bomb *Shadow the Hedgehog's Guns *Calibum *Gastiga *Planet Egg Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku and Uka Uka's Invincibility *Crystal *Gem *Relic Final Fantasy *Casino Ticket Tekken *Jin's Gauntlets *Kazuya's Gloves *Asuka's Gauntlets Portal *Portal Gun Brodie's Australian Racers/The Mafian 5 Characters Default Characters * Brodie Anthony Buchanan (19 year old Australian boy, Alexandra's love-interest and one of the two four protagonists) * Alexandra Cortez (17 year old Filipino-Australian-Singaporean girl, Brodie's love-interest and one of the four main protagonists) * Young Brodie (Brodie's 10 Year Old counterpart and one of the four main Protagonists) * Young Alexandra (Alexandra's 11½ Year Old counterpart and one of the four main Protagonists) * Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Brodie's older sister and the main deuteragonist) * Edward Cortez-Flynn (Alexandra's 21 Year Old Brother and the secondary main deuteragonist) * Thomas "Raiden" Kenny (Brodie and Alexandra's 17½ Year Old Best Friend and the tertiary main deuteragonist) * Benjaimi Lake (Brodie's older brother and the main tritagonist) * Alison Treay-Buchanan (Brodie's mother, Scott's husband and the main tetartagonist) * Codylee Nelson (Brodie's aunt, Alison's sister and the secondary tetartagonist) * Kenny Harris (Brodie's stepfather and the supporting protagonist) * Luke Treay (Brodie's uncle, Scott's younger brother and the supporting deuteragonist) * Jaxon Harris (Brodie's stepbrother and the supporting tritagonist) * Sandra Buchanan (Brodie and Alexandra's trainer and the supporting tetertagonist) * Toni Buchanan (Brodie's aunt, Scott's sister and the major supporting protagonist) * Jennifer Treay (Brodie's granny, Alison's mother the major supporting deuteragonist) * Fiona Sommerville (Brodie's aunt and the major supporting tritagonist) * Chloe Carruthers (Jaimi-Lee's best friend and the third tritagonist) Unlockable Characters * Brad Buchanan (Brodie's uncle, Scott's youngest brother and one of the three third protagonists) * Susan Bennett (Alison's best friend and the secondary deuteragonist) * Scott Buchanan (Brodie's father, Luke's older brother, Brad's oldest brother, Melissa's love-interest and the secondary supporting protagonist) * Melissa Warren (Brodie's stepmother, Scott's love-interest and the secondary supporting deuteragonist) * Nina Robinson (18 Year Old Girl who loves Nature, James Roberts' companion and the fourth protagonist) * Frank Buchanan (Brodie's cyborg great-uncle, Scott's cyborg uncle, Anthony's cyborg younger brother and the supporting antiheroic protagonist) * Prof. Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie's grandfather who is a Science Professor, Scott's father, Frank's older brother and the secondary supporting antiheroic protagonist) * Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (Brodie's cyborg great-grandfather, Scott's cyborg grandfather, Anthony's cyborg father and the minor protagonist) * Betsy Delis Manusu (Brodie's cyborg great-grandmother, Scott's cyborg grandmother, Anthony's cyborg mother and the minor deuteragonist) * Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (Brodie's niece, Benjaimi and Jaimi-Lee's daughter, Alison and Scott's granddaughter, Luke's great-niece, Anthony and Faith's great-granddaughter, Lawrence and Betsy's great-great-granddaughter and one of the two minor characters at the end) * Thunder Dark Marco (Marco's transformation and the final boss) * Marco "The Die-namite" Cortez (Shane's Evil Brother from the Future, the true leader of the Marian 5, Alexandra's Evil father from the Future, Edward's Evil Older Brother from the Future, A Super-Villainous Multi-Trillionaire criminal from the future and one of the Four main antagonists) * Shane "The Destructor" Cortez (Alexandra's Multi-billionaire Singaporean-Australian father who is a criminal mastermind now became a FBI Agent, left the team who becomes a leader of the Mafian 5, left Marian 5 who wanted to go back to the team and the main antihero until the end) * Silver "The Merc" Flynn (Shane's former friend after making the Marian 5, member of the Mafian 5 and one of the four main antagonists) * Mark "The Snake" Warren (Shane's former friend after making the Marian 5, member of the Marian 5 and one of the four main antagonists) * Luke Johnson (Shane's former friend after making the Marian 5, member of the Mafian 5 and one of the four main antagonists) * Craig Buchanan (Brodie's adoptive father who is a former member of the Marian 5 to go back to the team and one of the two minor characters at the end) * Faith Adams (Brodie's granny, Scott's mother, who also left the team to create the Marian 5 and the secondary antagonist, later main antiheroine at the end) * John Treay (Luke's father and the supporting antagonist) * James Roberts (27 British Year Old time traveller, Alexandra's good friend, A person who graduated from London University which he studied Math, Science, Filipino, History, Algebra, who is very good at playing Soccer aka Football in the United Kingdom and some other nations and one of the three third protagonists) * John Bruno (18 year old and one of the three third protagonists) Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Announcers * Mike the Microphone * Mr. Tanaka (guest announcer) Commentators * Jeremy Johnson * Stacy Hirano * Magic Mirror * Mike the Microphone * Adrian * Ian * Nigel * Bob Cutlass * Darrell Cartrip * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Pepper Potts * Orbot (guest commentator) * Cubut (guest commentator) * Decoe (guest commentator) * Becoe (guest commentator) * Vector the Crocodile (guest commentator) * Vanilla the Rabbit (guest commentator) * Mr. Tanaka (guest commentator) * E-123 Omega (guest commentator) * Various Moogles (guest commentators) * Omachao (guest commentator) * Aku Aku (guest commentator) * Uka Uka (guest commentator) * Michael Cole (guest commentator) * John Layfield (guest commentator) * Jerry Lawler (guest commentator) * GLaDOS (guest commentator) * Weathley (guest commentator) Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Handy Manny's Tools (Felipe, Dusty, Turner, Flicker, Stretch, Pat and Rusty) Tracks Starter * Enchanted Dominion * Hundred Acre Wood * Neverland * Treasure Planet * Atlantis * Hawaii Islands * Metroville * Monsters University * Deep Jungle * O.W.C.A Training Track * Downtown Danville * Gravity Falls, Oregon * Radiator Springs * RLS Legacy * Atlantica * Pleasure Island * Devil's Bayou * The Outback * Agrabah * Kingdom of the Sun * Man's Village * Port Royal * Prankster's Paradise * Sunnyside * Olympus Coliseum * Arendelle * New Orleans * Pride Rock * Baker Street * Arcadia * Sugar Rush * The Land of Dragons * Oz * New York * Prydain * Space Paranoids * New Holland * Scotland * Toy Box * Sherwood Forest * Dalmatian Plantation * Notre Dame * Beast's Castle * Wonderland * Halloween Town * San Fransokyo * ToonTown * Muppet Theater * Duckburg * St. Canard * Cape Suzette * Rite of Spring * Steadfast Tin Soldier * Firebird Suite * Night on Bald Mountain * House of Mouse * Destiny Islands * Hollow Bastion * Twilight Town * Radiant Garden * Roarsville * Sheet Rock Hills * Galactic Conjunction 6000 * Pirate Island * Enchancia * Tokyo, Japan * Porta Corsa * Zootopia * Savanna Central * Downtown Zootopia * London, United Kingdom * Sahara Square * Asgard * Xandar * Paris, France * Boonta Eve Classic * Pixie Hollow * More coming soon... '' Unlockable * Bug City * Muppet Studios * Timeless River * Naboo * Kamino * Geonosis * Coruscant * Tatooine * Kashyyyk * Mygeeto * Felucia * Utapau * Mustafar * Polis Massa * Alderaan * Death Star * Yavin 4 * Hoth * Dagobah * Bespin * Endor * Jakku * Starkiller Base * Sydney International Speedway * Los Angeles International Speedway * Speedway of The South * Makati City Speedway * Planet Pluto Speedway * Nox * Daichi * Genshi * Krawlosphere Guest Tracks * Midgar (''Final Fantasy VII) * Spira (Final Fantasy X) * Cocoon (Final Fantasy XIII) * Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') * Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground) * Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) * N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) * Warp Zone (Crash Bandicoot) * Wumpa Islands (Crash Bandicoot) * Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon) * Equestria (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Ridge City (Ridge Racer) * Arpeture Science Test Chambers (Portal) * Kalebo III (Ratchet & Clank) (exclusive to PlayStation Versions and Mobile) * Devil's Pit (Tekken) (exclusive to PlayStation Versions, PC and Mobile) * Lair of the Four Kings (Street Fighter) (exclusive to PlayStation Versions, PC and Mobile) * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) (exclusive to Nintndo NX and Mobile) DLC/Season Pass/Mobile Edition Exclusive Tracks * Shegoton * Temple of Doom Voice Cast New Dialogue * Yuri Lowenthal as Brodie Anthony Buchanan (in Teenage Ben Tennyson voice), Cecil Harvey, Rallen and Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic (in Sasuke Uchiha/Teenage Ben Tennyson mixed voices) * Tara Strong as Alexandra Cortez (in Melody voice), Ingrid Third, Twilight Sparkle, Melody, Sally Acorn (in Twilight Sparkle/Melody mixed voices) and Squirrel Girl * Hayden Panettiere as Chloe Carruthurs, Kairi and Xion * Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (in Aqua voice) and Aqua * Stephen Amell as Benjaimi Lake (in Green Arrow voice) * Colleen Villard as Young Brodie (in Miles "Tails" Prower voice), the Wasp, Charmy Bee, Cody and Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails/Hyper Tails * Ariel Winter as Young Alexandra (in Gretchen voice), Cream the Rabbit (in Princess Sofia voice) and Princess Sofia * Jodi Benson as Alison Treay Buchanan (in Ariel voice), Melissa Warren, Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite, Anita Radcliffe, Lady and Tikal the Echidna (in Ariel voice) * Paige O'Hara as Toni Buchanan (in Belle voice), Fiona Sommerville and Belle (alternate voice) * Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) and Scott Buchanan (in Jack Bauer voice) * Mark Hamill as Brad Buchanan (in Luke Skywalker voice) and Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker * Linda Larkin as Jennifer Treay, Susan Bennett and Jasmine * Bette Midler as Sandra Buchanan, Faith Adams and Georgette * Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu and Mrs. Calloway * Tim Curry as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan and Kenny Harris * Christopher Lloyd as Anthony John Buchanan (in Doc Brown voice), Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock and Judge Doom * Joel Kinnaman (in Robocop voice) as Frank Buchanan * Will Arnett as Shane "The Destructor" Cortez * Derek Stephen Prince as Marco "The Die-namite" Cortez/Thunder Dark Marco * Steven Blum as Silver "The Merc" Flynn * Liam O' Brien as Mark Warren and Red Skull * Roger Craig Smith as Luke Johnson (in Deidara voice) and Captain America/First Avenger Captain America * Dave Wittenberg as Craig Buchanan (in Kakashi voice) and Mad Doctor * Dwanye Johnson as Jack Bruno * Kate Higgins as Nina Robinson, 1959 Princess Aurora, Sailor Mercury and Sonia the Hedgehog (in Princess Aurora/Sakura Haruno mixed voices) * Sean Schemmel as Edward Cortez-Flynn * Walt Dorhn as Percival C. McLeach * Hugo Weaving as John Treay and The Firebird * Sarah Silverman as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake and Vanellope Von Schweetz * David Tennant as James Roberts * Britt McKillip as Jenny Foxworth, Olivia Flaversham and Marie * Rebecca Shoichet as Codylee Nelson (in Sunset Shimmer voice) and Sunset Shimmer * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Emma Watson as Live-Action Belle * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey/Jedi Mickey * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Fauna and Duchess * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula, Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy * Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini * Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Bernard, Wilbur, Boomer, Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, King Triton, Razoul, Scar, Ed, Tantor, Ray, Dr. Eggman (in Pete voice), Eggman Nega and Dr. Nefarious Tropy (in Budzo voice) * Christopher Sabat (in Vegeta voice) as Mike the Microphone (Regular voice) * Stephen Merchant as Weathley * Ellen McLain as GLaDOS * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming * Catherine Taber as Padme Amidala * Sebastian Arcelus as Fagin * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Ruth Donnell as Princess Merida * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Bill Hader as Fear * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Michael Cole as Himself * John Layfield as Himself * Jerry Lawler as Himself * Justin Roberts as Mike the Microphone (Announcer Voice) * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Robby Benson as Beast * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot (in Boom Amy Rose voice) * Tristan Rogers as Jake * Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy Darling, Eilonwy and Summer Hugglemonster * Brian Blessed as Clayton * Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man * Fred Tatasciore as Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai and Hulk * Charlie Cox as Daredevil * Nolan North as Green Goblin and Dr. N. Gin * John Armstrong as Han Solo and Indiana Jones * Misty Lee as Princess Leia * Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze, Chell (in Lust voice;Grunts and "Phew" only), Chun-Li, Gamora, Kim Possible, Omachao and Serah Farron * Caitlin Glass as Cammy White * Travis Oates as Piglet * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Jumba Jookiba * Billy Zane as Ansem * Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Loki and Snow Viller * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai * Jennifer Cody as Charlotte La Bouff * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Josh Keaton as Young Hercules and Manic the Hedgehog (in Green Lantern voice) * Max Kellerman as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) * Micheal Buffer as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) * Hugh Jackman as The Announcer (Australian and Asian Versions) and Charlie Kenton * Ben Edwards as The Announcer (European Version) * Cathy Weseluck as Christopher Thorndyke (in Spike voice) and Spike * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * James Spader as Metal Sonic and Ultron * James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar * Rob Lowe as Simba * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ratchet and Tidus * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Christopher Steele as Peter Pan (alternate voice) * Harriet Owen as Jane Darling * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore * Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom * Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Professor Ratigan, Jafar, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Shan Yu, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror * Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward * Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, and Pacha * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski * Richard White as Gaston * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson and Shego * Christina Rodriguez as Madame Medusa * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles, Cooper and Felipe * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs * Brian George as Captain Barbossa * Obba Babatunde as Lando Calrissian * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Michael Wincott as Scroop * Tom Kane as Chuck Thorndyke (in Professor Utonium voice) and Yoda * Alan Tudyk as King Candy * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas * Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes * Jim Meskimen as Genie * Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Kari Wahlgren as Shade the Echidna * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken and The Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) * Alex Hirsch as Bill Chipper and Grunkle Stan * Erin Cottrell as Quorra * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel and Penny * Josh Gad as Olaf * Kirsten Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Santino Montana as Prince Hans * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * B. D. Wong as Shang * Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai * Zach Callison as John Darling and Toulouse * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Jerry Tondo as Chien Po * James Earl Jones as Chernabog, Mufasa and Darth Vader * Keith David as Bill Sykes and Doctor Facilier * Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu * Gregg Berger as Kerchak * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wander * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones, Sam Speed, Punisher and Magic Mirror (alternate voice) * Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror * Jay Leno as Crystal Ball * Wendie Malick as Chicha * Sam Witwer as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and Darth Maul * Tom Kenny as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Tod, Dinky, Dodger, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart and Leo Callisto * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham * Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character * Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Rosie O'Donnell as Terk * Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon * Clancy Brown as Dr. Neo Cortex * Amy Gross as Nina Cortex * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Patricia Lentz as Laverne * Minnie Driver as Jane Porter * Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch * Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Kelsey Grammer as Francis * Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair * Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Vincent Martella as Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Taran and Casper the Friendly Ghost * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Merc, Turner and Wakka * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Fireside Isabella * Kevin McDonald as Pleakley * Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh * David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick * Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Daveigh Chase as Lilo * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear * Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Kath Soucie as Perdita, Dusty, Vixey, Rita, Sally, Miss Bianca, Tish Katsufrakis and NICOLE/Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Kittie as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin * Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge * Sarah Vowell as Violet * D.B. Sweeney as Stika * Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress and Squeeze * Fred Stoller as Dusty * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair * Michael Gough as Gopher * Hayden Rolence as Bambi * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, Captain Gantu, Mr. Arrow and Vector the Crocodile * Parker Goris as Flounder * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Mae Whitman as Shanti, Tinker Bell, Sailor Moon and Huntsgirl * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Nick Carson as Pinocchio * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Elle Fanning as Live-Action Princess Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Roger Radcliffe, Jasper, Merlin, Archimedes, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere and Zazu * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Gibbert Gottfried as Iago * Bruce Boxleitner as Tron * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit * Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto * Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet * Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Amy Adams as Princess Giselle * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Brian Murray as John Silver * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, King Roland II, Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles/Hyper Knuckles and Crunch Bandicoot * Ari Rubin as Quasimodo * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda, Flicker, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, Marine the Raccoon (in Daphne voice), Coco Bandicoot and Pepper Potts * Simon Pegg as Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice) * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes * David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler * Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia * Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Cedric the Sorcerer * Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington * Dante Basco as Jake Long * Christy Carlson Romano as Reiko Nagase * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as Decoe, Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Robin Hood, Basil, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Dr. Nitrus Brio and Mr. Big * Susanne Blakeslee as 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim and Queen Narissa * Angelina Jolie as Live-Action Maleficent * Glenn Close as Live-Action Cruella De Vil * Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus, Odin, Oswald the Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) * Sam Riley as Diaval * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf * Dave Goelz as Gonzo * David Rudman as Scooter * Drake Bell as Spider-Man * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal * Jim Kroupa as Thog * Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly * Peter Linz as Walter * Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Rizzo * Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Rowan Atkinson (in Zazu voice) as The King of United Kingdom * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Haley Joel Osment as Sora, Mowgli and Vanitas * Mona Marshall (in Doraemon voice) as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic/Classic Hyper Sonic * Maria Darling (in Luke Triton voice) as Christopher Robin * Kyle Herbert as Ryu and The Announcer (US Version) * David Gallagher as Riku * Jason Dohring as Terra * Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus * Quinton Flynn as Axel, Malekith the Accursed, Nitros Oxide and Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver * Coleen Clinkenbeard (in Monkey D. Luffy voice) as Jake/Captain Jake * Megan Richie as Izzy * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat * Vyvan Pham as Sailor Mars * Kate Micucci as Sailor Jupiter * Ashley Johnson as Sailor Venus * Johnny Yong Bosch (in Ichigo/Adam Park/Black Power Ranger mixed voices) as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow * Brad Swaile as Jin Kazama * Jordan Byrne as Kazuya Mishima * GK Bowes as Asuka Kazama and Sailor Mercury (alternate voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Ail Hillis as Lightning Farron * Rick Gomez as Zack Fair * Michelle Ruff as Amy Rose (in Jeena voice) and Jeena * Steve Burton as Cloud Strife * Tyler Merna as Prince James * TBA as Princess Amber * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Bunnie Rabbot (in Applejack voice) and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Cosmo the Seedrian/White Seed Cosmo (in Fluttershy voice), Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in Rarity voice) and Rarity * Michel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian * Richard Hammond as Nigel * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Danny Mastrogiorgio as The Mayor of New York * Adam Levine (in Pizza Steve voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop * Young Maylay as a DJ in an FM Radio Station * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist * Sarah Natochenny (in Ash Ketchum voice) as Coby Hugglemonster * Natalie Lander as Goldie and Terra Branford * Bill Fagerbakke (in Patrick Star voice) as Big the Cat * David Kaye as Clank * Erica Mendez as Policewoman #1 * Jason Griffith as Thomas Raiden-Kenny * Lisa Ortiz (in Amy Rose voice) as Female Custom Character (Young) #1 * W.I.P. Archive Recordings * Jaleel White as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic/Classic Hyper Sonic * Chihara Zanni as Coby Hugglemonster * Lara Jill Miller and Teresa Galagher as Henry Hugglemonster * Madeleine Mardin as Johanna "JoJo" Tickle * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Natalia Wójcik as Annie * Jonathan Morgat Heit as Cubby * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott * Peyton List as Emma Ross * Cameron Boyce as Jake (some dialogue) and Luke Ross * Karen Brar as Ravi Ross * Daveigh Chase and Dakota Fanning as Lilo Additional Note * The * symbol indicates the voices include: Stephanie Sheh, Tom Kenny, Johnny Yong Bosch, Mark Hamill, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Jason Griffith, Lisa Ortiz, Maurice LaMarche, Yuri Lowenthal, Michelle Ruff, Grey DeLisle, Zachary Levi, Laura Bailey, Quinton Flynn, Travis Willingham, Roger Craig Smith, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Mandy Moore, Andrea Libman, Haley Joel Osment, John Goodman, Derek Stephen Prince, Steve Burton, Kate Higgins, Mindy Kaling, Kristen Schaal, Wally Wingert, Erica Mendez and among others. Soundtrack Original Score # Angry Birds Trilogy Title Theme (Composed by Ari Pukkinen) (at the title screen of the game, at the menu of the game) # Doctor Who 2013 Opening Theme (Composed by Murray Gold) (second original score at the title screen of the game, second original score at the menu of the game) # Pre-Race Pageantry (Composed by Randy Newman) (at the commentators' analysis of the final race of the game, at the commentators' monologue before all the races of the game, at the commentators' introduction of all the races in the game) # Rest in Peace (Composed by Jim Johnston) (at the cutscenes of Shane Cortez's evil plans in the story mode of the game) Songs # Wicked Ones (Performed by Dorothy) (at the opening cutscene of the game, during the race of the game) # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Opening Theme- TV Version (Performed by the singing voices of The Mane 6) (at the loading screen of the game) # Weekend Whip Rebooted Remix (Performed by The Fold and Remixed by Micheal AM) (at the character selection of the game) # Crash- The Primitives Version (Performed by The Primitives) (second song during the elimination race of the game, fourth song during the open world part of the game) # The Final Countdown (Performed by Europe) (during the elimination race of the game) # Real Gone (Performed by Sheryl Crow) (third song during the race of the game) # Life is a Highway (Performed by Rascall Flatts) (second song during the race of the game) # Immortals (Performed by Fall Out Boy) (at the kart upgrading section of the game, fifth song during the race of the game, during the open world part of the game) # Vela Nova (Performed by Hideki Naganuma) (sixth song during the open world part of the game, during most of the party cutscenes of the game) # Awesome as I Wanna Be (Performed by The Rainbooms and Izumi Evans as Rainbow Dash's singing voice) (at the track selection section of the game) # Try Evertything (Performed by Shakira) (fourth song during the race of the game) # We Can (Performed by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell) (during the kart customization part of the game, third song during the open world part of the game, sixteenth song during the race of the game) # On Top of The World (Performed by Greek Fire) (sixth song during the race of the game) # Cha La Head Cha La- Japanese Version- Flow cover (Performed by Flow) (seventh song during the race of the game) # Rotten to The Core- Movie Version (Performed by The Descendants Cast) (eighth song during the race of the game) # Shut Up and Drive (Performed by Rihanna) (ninth song during the race of the game) # Sugar Rush (Performed by AK848) (tenth song during the race of the game) # Ghostbusters Theme (Performed by Ray Parker Jr.) (second song during the open world part of the game, twentieth song during the race of the game) # Riders on The Storm- Fredwreck Remix (Performed by The Doors, Snopp Dogg and Remixed by Fredwreck) (eleventh song during the race of the game, fifth song during the open world part of the game) # His World (Performed by Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis) (twelfth song during the race of the game) # The Celebration Song (Performed by Unwritten Law) (thirteenth song during the race of the game) # Best Song Ever (Performed by One Direction) (fourteenth song during the race of the game) # Black Betty (Performed by Spiderbait) (fifteenth song during the race of the game) # Slow Motion (Performed by Nickelback) (second song during the boss race (except Shego and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Marco Cortez and the Mafian 5) of the game, second song at the end credits roll of the game) # Superbeast (Performed by Rob Zombie) (during the entrance of all the bosses (except Shego and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Marco Cortez and the Mafian 5) of the game, during the boss race (except Shego and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Marco Cortez and the Marian 5) of the game) # Poker Face (Performed by Lady Gaga) (during the entrance of Shego and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz of the game, during the boss race of Shego and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in the game) # Thriller (Performed by Gothminister) (during the tournament round races of the game, third song during the elimination race of the game) # Hail to the King (Performed by Avenged Sevenfold) (during the entrance of Marco Cortez and the Mafian 5 in the final race of the game, during the final race of the game) # Real Wild Child (Performed by Everlife) (second song during the boss race of Shego in the game, twenty-third song during the race of the game) Note: The song's appearance is the same as it appears in Lego Rock Band. # Follow Me (Performed by Kay Hanley) (twenty-first song during the race of the game, fourth song during the elimination race of the game, seventh song during the open world part of the game) # We Are! (Performed by Hiroshi Kitadani) (nineteenth song during the race of the game, eighth song during the open world part of the game, fifth song during the elimination race of the game) # Working for The Weekend (Performed by Loverboy) (second song during the kart upgrade of the game, eighteenth song during the race of the game) # Monsters University Anthem- Album Version (Performed by Everyone at Monsters University) (before all of the boss races of the game, became the anthem at all of the races before the races where Monsters University as the sponsor, sung by Everyone including the participants at the final race before the final race of the game) # Sweet Victory (Performed by David Glen Eisley) (at the first part of the ending cutscene of the game) # We Are the Champions (Performed by Queen) (at the second and final parts of the ending cutscene of the game, at the commentators' final words of the game) # Still Alive (Performed by Ellen McLain as GLaDOS) (at the scene where GLaDOS performs this song at her concert in the end credits scene, at the end credits roll of the game) # My Funny Friend and Me (Performed by Sting) (second song at the end credits roll of the game) # You've Got a Friend in Me (Performed by Lyle Lovett and Randy Newman) (third song at the end credits of the game) # I Would Have Nothing if I Didn't have You (Performed by John Goodman as James P. Sullivan and Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski) (fourth and final song of the end credits roll of the game) # More coming soon... Trailer Transcript Main Article: Disney Kart/Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts '' Downloadable Content/Patches #Indiana Jones DLC Pack/Patch *Cost: Free (Mobile Version), $1.99 (Console and PC Version) *Playable Character: Indiana Jones *Track: Temple of Doom Easter Eggs *Mortal Kombat- ''Sub-Zero, an another character voiced by Steven Blum is Mentioned only by Shane during some parts of the final race of the game. **Goro, an another character voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson is referenced and mentioned only by Gantu. *''LEGO Racers and LEGO Racers 2''- '''During the final race of the game, Thunder Dark Marco's helmet resembles Rocket Racer's helmet from the first game and in addition, the final track in the story mode of the game like in ''LEGO Racers 2'', it is set in an another planet other than earth. ''' *Grand Theft Auto series- 'When Marco used his helicopter to see what is everyone doing, he uses his lazer assault rifle to attack them in most boss races. **Marco's personality is based on Most Main Antagonists in the series, particularly from the HD Universe. *Virtua Fighter''- TBA *''Imagination Movers- '' *''Doctor Who''- W.I.P. Alternate English Voice Settings *Blayne Weaver, the voice of Peter Pan and Christopher Steele, the alternate voice of Peter Pan. *Paige O'Hara, the voice of Belle and Julie Nathanson, the alternate voice of Belle. *Kate Higgins, the voice of Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury and GK Bowes, the alternate voice of Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury. Notes/Trivia in General * This game has the most voice actors in any other Disney video game to date the voices include: Johnny Yong Bosch, Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Corey Burton, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, Coleen Clinkenbeard, etc. ** This is also the first time in any Disney media to have more than 50 voice actors from anime dubbing studios such as Studiopolis, 4K!ds Entertainment, Ocean Group, FUNimation and among others. * At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks and more. ** Disney confirmed that the game's updates will support at least 8 years or so. * Girl Meets World ''was originally to become the only Live-Action television franchise to appear in the launch of this game but added more franchises such as ''Lab Rats, Jessie, Wizards of Wavery Place, Descendants ''and ''Gamer's guide to Pretty Much Everything ''due to popular demand. ** However, Disney confirmed that more franchises will added in the future via updates. * Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. * Jafar is now voiced by Corey Burton. Corey Burton has replaced Jonathan Freeman, the voice of Jafar. * Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. ** In addition, Sally Acorn is now voiced by Tara Strong. Tara Strong has replaced Kath Soucie, the voice of Sally Acorn from the SatAM series. * In the opening cutscene of the game, Blaze wears her Gymnastics Outfit from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''which was used when she does a ribbon move at Axel. ** This outfit was also worn by Her when Blaze does a Disney Kart Power Move when the Power Move Meter is at level 2. * Kim Possible is now voiced by Laura Bailey. Laura Bailey has replaced Christy Carlon Romano, the voice of Kim Possible. ** The reason would be Disney wanting to hire more voice actors from Studiopolis, FUNimation and Ocean Group. * Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham are now voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has replaced Alan Young, the voice of Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham. * Peter Pan is now voiced by Blayne Weaver reprise his role in ''Peter Pan: Return to Never Land and Christopher Steele reprise his role in Kingdom Hearts franchise, has alternate voice. * Belle is now voiced by Julie Nathanson reprise her role in Kinect Disneyland Adventures and Paige O'Hara reprise her role in Beauty and the Beast franchise, has alternate voice. * Sailor Mercury is now voiced by Kate Higgins reprise her role in Sailor Moon and GK Bowes in style of Asuka Kazama in Street Fighter X Tekken, has alternate voice. * Shan Yu is now voiced by Corey Burton reprise his role in Kingdom Hearts II. Corey Burton has replaced Miguel Ferrer, the voice of Shan Yu. * Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and etc. From the Sonic ''franchise are the first guest characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned both by Sega and Archie Comics. ** Although Amy appeared in her winter outfit from ''Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, ''her kart is a mixture of a car body of a Blue Falcon from the ''F-Zero ''series except it's Pink and Red along with the seat of a F1 Car except it's Magenta. ** Tikal appeared in her Riders outfit which was based on Sonicangel948's design. ** Sally however, appeared in her new Archie Comics design due to in order to make her more modern. ** Eggman and Eggman Nega were now both voiced by Jim Cummings because Mike Polluck is too busy working on other projects. ** Sonic and Shadow are now both voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Johnny Yong Bosch, the voices of Sasuke Uchiha and Ichigo Kurosaki respectively. ** Amy Rose is now voiced by Michelle Ruff, who also voices Jeena from the Spectrobes series. ** While Classic Sonic's new dialogue is provided by Haley Joel Osment (who uses his Sora voice from Kingdom Hearts franchise), Archive Recordings of Classic Sonic's dialogue from the DiC Animated Productions of Jaleel White like "Way Past Cool!" (when Classic Sonic wins a race either in 1st, 2nd or 3rd Place), "Whoa!" (when Classic Sonic gets hit by a random item or hit by an another driver), "Aw Man!" (When he loses a race) and among others were used. Classic Sonic speaks slightly less than Modern Sonic in the game, however. * Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum are the second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (and later Disney in 2021). * Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and Asuka Kazama are fifth guest characters in this game. Tekken is owned by Namco in appearing only in PlayStation 4 version exclusive. ** This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Interactive Studios Presents!", "Developed by Avalanche Software and United Front Games!" "Disney Kart!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "You lost!", "You win in 1st place!" and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. ** The Announcers in the US, Asian and the Australian versions were both voiced by Dameon Clarke and Hugh Jackman who both are widely known for voicing Cell from the ''Dragon Ball ''franchise and the Easter Bunny from ''The Rise of The Guardians. * Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are the third guest characters in the game. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro. * Reiko Nagase are the fourth guest character in the game. Ridge Racer is owned by Namco. * Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Hope Estheim, Rikku and etc. from the Final Fantasy ''franchise are the sixth guest characters in the game. Final Fantasy is owned by Square-Enix. ** This is also the first time numerous ''Final Fantasy ''characters appear in a Disney crossover game other than the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. * The Sailor Girls are the seventh guest characters in the game. Sailor Moon is owned by Nauko Takeuchi. ** However, the voices were changed due to the Viz Media dub cast is too busy and the only Viz Media cast member to reprise the role is Kate Higgins who provided Sailor Mercury's replacement voice actress' voice double. * Originally, the people who developed the ''Disney Infinity ''series are going to be the only people develop the game but more people from Bigger Game developers who also worked with Disney such as Sega, Square-Enix and Electronic Arts also helped develop the game alongside Sonic Team, Ghost Games and Criteon Games in addition to Rockstar Games (which also got some help from Rockstar London and Rockstar San Diego) and 2K Games (which also got help from 2K Sports). * Many of the ideas for this game are based on the games' gameplay such as the fast-paced racing gameplay as seen in ''Need For Speed: Shift and the Formula One ''video games by Codemasters. * Ratchet and Clank are the Eleventh guest Characters in the game. Insomniac Games owns Ratchet & Cosmo albeit appearing as PlayStation and Mobile Version Exclusive except for the Windows Phone version. * Elements of the ''Portal ''Universe such as the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device (APSHPD) and the turrets were used in the game. * The Emerald Budokai Arena from ''Sonic X ''which were Sonic and company battle for the Emerald in the episodes "Sonic Battle" and "Sonic Battle Finale" is the same place in the cutscenes where the party which Brodie and Company won in The Grid, as well as announcement of the confirmation of the Races in Sahara Square from ''Zootopia ''and in The Galactic Conjunction 6000 from ''Wander Over Yonder. * Although the game takes place after Monsters University, the Monsters University Anthem is played and sung by Everyone including the participants of all the races of the game where Monsters University sponsors, the anthem was sung before all of the boss races in the game and it was sung before the final race of the game. * To Unlock all of the unlockable Playable Characters in the game, you have to finish Story Mode. * Similar to the video game Lego Dimensions, most Characters that have new dialogue where most voices would reprise their roles while some are replaced and even there would be archive recordings in case the voices are either too old, passed or are too busy. * Originally Grand Theft Auto ''and ''Bayonetta ''were going to be guest franchises in the game but in the final version, this was scrapped due to being too mature for a kid's game. ** However, ''Grand Theft Auto ''was referenced several times in the story mode of the game and Shane Cortez resembles Steve Haines' hair (except it is Brown) and face from ''Grand Theft Auto V and his outfit is from Terminator's Outfit from Terminator 2: Judgement Day but he wears an eyepatch on his right eye. * The credits background after GLaDOS sings "Still Alive" is the same as in Lego Marvel Super Heroes. Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo NX Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter